When some vehicles are fitted with autonomous driving assist systems, it may become possible to retract the steering column and wheel away from the driver to provide space for non-driving related activities such as working, reading, and game playing. However, the driver may need to be able to retrieve the wheel from its retracted position quickly enough to safely take control when an autonomous driver assistance system relinquishes control.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering column assembly that enables the driver to rapidly return the wheel from a retracted position.